This Can't Be Happening!
by DatOneLemon
Summary: Lily Potter believes her son Harry is dead, yet when a tall, dark and handsome stranger tells her otherwise they get closer.. Lily Evans / Severus Snape- Main focus but mentions of: Harry P / Ginny W and Hermione G and Draco M
1. Prolouge

**Hiya! So here's a quick A/N, this is my first fanfic ever and please don't judge me! I've tried to make everything add up so that it's not confusing, I hate fanfcs that don't add up. So thanks again! Love you loads! Bye!**

 **(I do not own HP if I did then I wouldn't write fanfics! :D )**

 **:) Enjoy, This Can't Be Happening by Lemon! Xxx**

 **This Can't Be Happening Chapter 1, The Day Lily's Life Changed Forever..**

Lily Potter awoke to a solemn silence, 'W-where am I?' she thought feeling the concrete floor below her. She could smell Sev.. Then it hit her.

 _*-Flashback-*_

 _"Lily! He's here! Take Harry and run! Go!"_

 _Her heart began to pound, she couldn't leave James. But Severus... Was he there too? 'NO Lily!' she thought. She grabbed her beloved son Harry. She slammed the door screaming as she heard her husband._

 _"You stay away from them you hear? Sta-"_

 _Lily's eyes filled with unshed tears as she kissed Harry and heard a cold, merciless scream._

 _"AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

 _She put Harry in the crib, and threw a blanket over him and kissed his head, just as a cold-hearted, pale villan broke through the door._

 _"Not Harry! Please not Harry! Take me instead! I'll do anything!" She cried in desperation, fountains of tears spilling from her._

 _"Move silly mudblood out of my way!" He hissed. "I said, OUT OF ME WAY! AVADA KEDAVRA"_

 _'No..' Lily thought. Green light. She collapsed onto the ground._

 _*-End Flashback-*_

She sobbed, looking around. Where was Harry?

 **A/N: Hi again! Sorry this was short, it was just a quick backstory to the rest! Bai!**


	2. You're JOKING!

**A/N: Hi everyone! Thanks for the favorites! Special Mention goes to: Toile and Kike - The first two people to favorite :)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HP, IF I DID I WOULDN'T WRITE FANFICS :)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Years Later**

Yawning, Lily awoke from her bed, 'Harry would be going into his Second year of Hogwarts now... Maybe I should apply for a position.' She wondered aloud. Deciding that's what she would do, she began to write to an old friend. Albus Dumbledore.

 **Albus,**

 **I understand that his has been several years since we have spoken, and you may even belive me to be dead, but I am truly here.**

 **I would like to apply for the position of Defence Against the Dark Arts teaching post, as we haven't spoken in years, I've changed greatly.**

 **Write Soon,**

 **Lily xx**

 **She sent the owl, now all there was to do was wait.**

 _Weeks Later._

 **Lily,**

 **I am overjoyed to see that you have survived, but to be completely sure I am sending a colleague of mine to take your interview. Please meet them at the Leaky Cauldron at 12:30 sharp.**

 **Good Luck,**

 **Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin First Class, Chief of The Wizagenmot and Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.)**

"YES!" she yelled, punching the air, she would finally be able to teach, after years of training. She wrote back thanking him, then dressed, curled her hair and left. (Via Floo Powder.)

* * *

At the small, grubby pub, Lily got drinks and sat at a table, when she heard a voice behind her.

"L-LILY?!"

'Wait.. That sounds familiar, maybe it's a professor?' she thought.

"Umh yeah" she replied turning. "Are you here to take my i- SEVERUS?!" She ran towards him and wrapped her arms around him tightly. 'OH MY GOD,' she thought. 'He is muscular as heck.' She thought, running her arms down his neck.

"Sev, what are you doing here?" she asked not letting go, nuzzling her face into his neck.

"I'm here because Albus said I needed to take an interview for a teaching position at Hogwarts," he answered. "What about you?" He questioned when she finally let go.

"You're JOKING?!" she yelled. "I APPLIED FOR A JOB!"

"Well then Miss Evans. You got the job." He said with a playful smirk.

* * *

 **What will happen at Hogwarts? Will Lily find out how her love is treating her son? Find out next time on This Can't Be Happening!**


	3. The Meeting

**A/N: Hi everyone! Thank's for the favorites! Special Mention goes to: Toile and Kike - The first two people to favorite :)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HP, IF I DID I WOULDN'T WRITE FANFICS :)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Weeks After_

Lily had moved into Hogwarts and found out she wouldn't be meeting her students until her first class. But as she was now head of Gryffindor, she went to go see her students. Everything was just as she remembered it, right down to the fat lady's nail polish.

"Lystell" she recited fron her note.

The portrait opened and she saw multiple 7th years doing homework, and one girl, with bushy brown hair, chocolate eyes and oversized front teeth staring at her from over her book. She then sprinted into the boys dorm. When she returned she was with a redhead, who had freckles and was extremely lanky, and a boy who looked just like the other redhead.

The girl dashed up to her and said in a breathless voice, "Professor... u-uhm.."

"Evans." Lily said kindly.

"Professor Evans! Wait..." She looked shell shocked and looked at the redheads. "I-I'm Hermione Granger and these are Ron Weasley," the younger of the two waved, though he was pale and shocked, "and Fred Weasley." The older one waved, looking less shocked but still in disbelief.

"May I ask why you lot are looking so shocked?" Lily asked.

"W-well.. Uhm.. You remind me of someone.. Let me go get a friend.." she ran back into the boy's dorm and came out with a dark haired boy, who had emerald green eyes, in the exact same shape and colour as hers.

"Hello I'm Har-" he paused, looked her up and down and froze. "Professor, could I talk to you in your office?" The boy asked, tears in his eyes.

"O-of course." Her eyes began to glisten too.

* * *

Harry's POV:

I walked down to meet the new professor on 'Mione's orders.

When I looked at her she reminded me of someone... Emerald green eyes... Beautiful red hair... We staired at eachother for a moment, then I spoke.

"Professor, could I talk to you in your office?" My eyes shining with unshed tears..

"O-of course." Her eyes began to glisten too.

* * *

 **What will happen in Lily's office? And when will Harry find out about his mother and his Professor? Find out soon on: This Can't Be Happening!**


	4. Professor Dumbledore's Office

**Hey! *Checks is there's something that's gonna be thrown* I'm so so so so so so so SORRY I haven't updated! It's not abandoned I swear! I'm just busy, freshman year of High school! I'm really busy!**

 **Sorry again! Love you loads!**

 **DOL xoxo**

 **Special mention to: millie435, thanks so much for the favorite!**

 **(STRONG LANGUAGE IN THIS CHAPTER: YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!)**

* * *

 _Hermione POV_

I sat with Severus Snape in Professor Dumbledore's office silently, while his scent his scent oddly comforted me, I absentmindedly shuffled closer as  
I waited for the headmaster to return.

"Ah Severus my boy! You and Miss Granger are here then? Jolly good, lets get started!" Professor Dumbledore said as he enters the office, his eyes twinkling more than the bloody Hogwarts Christmas lights.

Professor Snape growled under his breath and sneered, "What do you want Dumbledore, I have a class to teach and Granger here has to be in charms with Lil- Professor Evans."

My eyes widened. Professor Evans.. Was Lily Potter?! My head began to spin.. I took a deep breath and mustered up my Griffindoor courage. "Ummm... Headmaster, I don't mean to be rude, but why am I here.. Is it Harry? Has he found out about Professor Evan-" I stopped. _'Shit shit shit shit shit what've YOU DONE HERMIONE! PROFESSOR SNAPE IS HERE... okay.. breathe...'_ I mentally scolded myself. Blushing furiously, "Never mind..." I caught myself, Dumbledore's eyes twinkled even fucking more, pissing me off more than you can imagine.

"Well... Miss Granger. You are actually a half blooded witch." Professor Dumbledore said lightly.

"And Severus... Meet your long lost daughter... Hermione Alena Evans-Snape"

Hermione and Severus stared for a moment.. The Hermione fainted.

 _Severus' POV_

 _"And Severus... Meet your long lost daughter... Hermione Alena Evans-Snape"_

As Hermione, his beautiful daughter fainted. He fell heavily back onto the sofa, from which he had just got up from. Albus sighed, and levitated Hermione onto the seat beside him. He didn't speak, he just scooped his daughter into his arms and swiftly left the room, cloak billowing behind him as he menacingly glared at anything that looked. That is until he got to his rooms.

"Hermione Alena" he spoke the password.

Placing her into Lily's old room, he pulled out his wand. "Finite Incentatem" Her original bushy-haired and book-toothed appearance slowly changed. She had red hair, and his eyes, Lily's nose and figure. A tear escaped the corner of his eye. His beautiful Hermione...

He sat her up and checked her scars, more tears escaping his eyes. The awful word 'Mudblood etched into her left arm... 'mine' etched below her left breast,with deep cuts down her stomach.

He put a plain black t-shirt on her, then he removed his cloak and wrapped her in it, and kissed her forehead. "Sleep well my love, my Mia... my love."

Hermione POV

There was darkness. I began to stir, as memories flooded back into, my head.. Oh Merlin's saggy left bullock! SNAPE! SNAPE WHY SNAPE WHY NOT OH I DON'T KNOW... SIRIUS? DUMBLEDORE FOR ALL I CARE NOT BLOODY SNAPE!

I realized I was hyperventilating.

Okay... I took a deep breath. As I took in my surroundings I was shocked.. This must be her father's bedroom. Then why was there a double bed with lilac sheets and walls enchanted to look like the sea? I looked at myself. Oh. Oh god! I'm wearing my - _Dad's_ the word was even hard to think. ... It's a t-shirt. He saw..

I broke into uncontrollable sobs. Oh God. What must he think...

* * *

Hey!

Sorry again for not posting! I'm, working on Bound!

A new SB/HG Story!

Read and Review!

DOL

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
